


"Hera's Heroes" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I didn't write three of these until today...and I'm worn out from that, but I'm also super happy with how they turned out! I have four fics from this episode, and I feel like they are longer than usual so I hope y'all like them! I also wrote one that isn't about the space fam at all, but I hope y'all still like it! Also, as normal the fics are in chronological order.Anyways, if you haven't watched "Hera's Heroes" don't read this because there are major spoilers in it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["Suspicion"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/152053285508/suspicion)   
>  ["Guilt"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/152182683623/guilt)   
>  ["Swagger"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/152181005688/if-you-can-think-of-how-to-use-it-in-a-ficlet)   
>  ["Appreciation"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/152186270528/appreciation)

**"Suspicion"**

This fic follows Neuro, the stormtrooper who foolishly boarded the Ghost and got knocked out. I made up Neuro for the fun of it, but I hope he's fun to read about, I may write more about him in the future!

\----------

Neuro never was good at planning ahead. He tended to act first, think later. Sometimes it was a good thing, but this time it landed him in far more trouble than he could deal with. Of course he hadn’t thought about how many Rebels would be on the ship, he had only been thinking about stopping them. One on four or maybe even more had been a lost cause. He knew it even before he was knocked unconscious.

As he awoke from his comatose state, Neuro realized two things. First, he wasn’t on a ship. He was on the ground and the sun was going down. Next he realized his armor was gone. Thankfully he still had some clothes on, but that still didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed when he walked back to base. At least he had been able to find the base again.

However no one was paying much attention to him as he reached the old house. This was due to the fact that a majority of the base has been blown up. He had certainly missed something big.

"512 where have you been?!?“ Neuro grimaced at the voice. It was his commanding officer who was just about the strictest person in the entire galaxy. He didn’t even have a chance to explain what had happened, Commander Snyder simply continued to hound him. How he was out of uniform, how he had failed to report in, and how much trouble he was going to be in. With each word Neuro grimaced but he knew even to stay silent, simply nodding and agreeing to his punishments. Only when the commander left did he let out a breath. Yup, his recklessness had gotten him in trouble once again. When would he learn?

"You got bested by the Rebels too then?” Neuro looked up to see his friend Sketh walking up to him.

A smirk grew on his face and he shrugged. “At least they left me with some clothes.” It was meant to be a joke, he joked around a lot with Sketh, but his friend didn’t laugh.

“You grateful to the rebels now?"

"What? No! I mean maybe a little but they still knocked me out,” Neuro said in his defense, the whole explosion must have messed with Sketh because this wasn’t like his friend at all.

Sketh narrowed his eyes. “Being grateful to rebels is the next step to sympathizing with them."

Neuro stepped back in shock. "Are you questioning my loyalty?” He asked, wishing his voice sounded firmer than it did. Why would his friend even think of such a think. He had made a mistake, that was it!

“What if I am?”

"I’m loyal to the Empire! I always have been! I just got bested that’s all!“

"Sure…but you better be careful next time,” Sketh said in a low voice before turning and walking away.

Neuro stared at his back as he walked away. What had just happened? Was making a mistake a warrant for suspicion now? He could understand that caution was important, especially with all the mistakes he had made in the past. But he had never expected this sort of backlash, especially not from his friend. He wanted to ignore the pain of the accusation, after all, friendships weren’t required in service to the Empire. Sometimes they were even frowned upon. But Neuro never applied that to himself. Friends were good, they made squads stronger and made the stress of war easier. But now his friend was doubting him, had accused him of sympathizing with rebels and then he had just walked away. All Neuro wanted to do was go to his cabin and think, but his cabin was destroyed. There was no going back to it now.

"512 report for punishment!“ Commander Snyder’s voice rang out and Neuro’s spirits dipped even more. He’d almost rather be back aboard the rebel vessel than be here, where everything he had known seemed to be changing before his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Guilt"**

Filling in a few gaps, this drabble focuses on Hera and her reaction to Thrawn and Ezra being knocked out. Space mom mode activated!

\---------

When the blast hit Ezra, a wave of guilt slammed into Hera. She had brought this on him. She hadn’t known what to expect in coming here and yet she had let him come along. And now he was out cold. At least the gun had been set to stun. As soon as the thought struck her, Hera’s heart skipped a beat. Ezra could’ve been killed by coming with her. That wasn’t a price she was willing to pay, even for a piece of her mother. Hera gripped the chair she was sitting on, then looked up at Thrawn. He was the reason Ezra was on the floor right now, and anger boiled up inside of her, smothering the guilt, if only a little.

“How did you know?”

Hera didn’t pay much attention to Slavin, though she was interested to hear Thawn’s answer. However, when she did, she only wanted to punch him. He knew about them, knew some of their strategies. He was far more calculating than any other foe they had faced, making him dangerous in a different way than they were used to.

“Commander, please lead the way to a cell fit for our two guests.” Thrawn said in that calm yet oddly irritating voice.

“What about the boy?”

Thrawn looked at Hera and she glared back. “I’m sure the captain wouldn’t mind carrying him, unless she’d rather have someone drag him.”

Hera held the admiral’s gaze for a few moments, then stood up and walked over to Ezra. She didn’t want to rush, but her instincts kicked in and she hurried over, crouching down next to him. She reached out and gently grabbed his arm, hoping he would wake up, but his eyes stayed closed.

“Hurry up!” Slavin barked.

Hera gritted her teeth and glared at him, but she wasn’t about to let anyone else touch Ezra. So she carefully slid her arm around him and tried to stand, but she underestimated his weight. He had grown a lot in the past few months, he wasn’t a kid anymore. Wrapping her other arm around him, Hera managed to stand up. As soon as she did she was urged forward. She wanted to glare at Thrawn or Slavin but all of her effort was focused on keeping Ezra as upright as possible.

With each step, Hera hoped Ezra would wake up, not because her arms were getting tired – though they were – but so she would know he was okay. Getting stunned wasn’t normally a big deal, but with each second she couldn’t help but worry about him. What if the stun had somehow hurt him more than it should? Hera knew she would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to Ezra because of this mission, a mission she was regretting with each passing second.

When they reached the cell, a Stormtrooper pushed Hera into the cell, making her loose her already tiring grip on Ezra. Thrawn spoke again, and Hera grew to hate him even more. The thought of him keeping her family’s heirloom only made her want to punch him more. But she couldn’t, not yet. She could only stand up for herself and her family again him. He was a monster in a whole new sense of the word.

After a few more infuriating words, he finally left. Hera let out a breath and turned to look at Ezra. He was still unconscious. Worry ate at her mind, but she couldn’t do anything, not in here. Getting to her feet, Hera looked around, trying to find a way out, but the door was the only way. She slammed her fist on it. This whole mission was a waste; she shouldn’t have come.

Then she heard a groan and she quickly turned around to see Ezra waking up.

“What’d I miss?” He asked, grabbing his head.

Hera looked at him for a moment, relief washing over her, he was okay. Still she rushed over and knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “How do you feel?” She asked, not able to keep the worry out of her voice.

“My head’s a little clouded but I’ll live.” He said, then looked around the room, taking in their current situation. “Guess it wasn’t as easy as I thought.”

Hera leaned back and let out a sigh. No, the mission wasn’t easy, and it hadn’t gone according to plan. That wasn’t uncommon though, but that didn’t get rid her guilt. There was only one way to do that, apologize. So that’s what she did.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Swagger"**

Per request of two tumblr fans, this drabble focuses on Hera's thoughts upon finding out her father expected her to lead her people if he died. It also has some Kanera in it as well.

\---------

Hera sighed as she sat down, reflecting on the conversation she just had with her father. He had been willing to sacrifice himself for her, which she was grateful for, especially considering how strained their relationship had been not that long ago. But at the same time, she couldn’t ignore what he had told her, that if anything had happened to him he would trust her to lead their people. It meant he trusted her to lead, but still he didn’t seem to realize that she couldn’t stay on Ryloth. She was part of the rebellion and that would stay true until the Empire was overthrown or she died trying to stop them. Even after the situation with the carrier, Cham still had trouble looking at the larger picture, he was still focused on Ryloth first and foremost. Hera knew that feeling, she knew what it felt like to want to protect people over the mission. It had hurt more than she liked to admit to have left Kanan all those years ago on Lothal, but she had, only to help rescue him later. She hadn’t been able to stay away, so she could relate to her father in that, but she still knew the rebellion needed her, and she wasn’t willing to leave it.

“Is this seat taken?”

Kanan’s voice broke through Hera’s thoughts and she looked up as he sat down, not even waiting for her reply. Just seeing him eased some of the stress of the mission and a smile pulled at her lips.

“How did your end of the mission go?” Hera asked, glad for the opportunity to think about something other than her father’s expectations.

“Well, the Empire gave us quite a bit of trouble. They are getting better,” he said, then a smirk grew on his face. “Or they just have a few more troops.”

His words worried her, but Hera knew they would always face overwhelming odds, it was just a part of the job. “Maybe it’s some of both, but we are getting better too.” As she spoke, Hera recalled how much they had all grown, not only in fighting abilities, but as people too. Especially Ezra. But even through his growing up and changing, he was still kind, and he still cared a lot. His words to her when they were imprisoned were proof of that. He may have his rebellious streaks, but he was still a good kid at heart. And then there was Kanan. Hera knew his blindness had changed a lot for him. He had already gone through so much and it forced him to cope more, but he had coped. It had taken a while, but he was back now, and they were a team again.

“I heard you redirected a missile back at a walker. Is that a new trick you learned?” She asked, knowing he had met some sort of Force wielder back on their base.

Kanan smiled. “I’ve been learning a lot of new tricks recently. Like you said, we are all getting better.” A small frown grew on his face and he tilted his head away for a moment. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to start trying again.”

Hera reached over and placed her hand on his. “I’m just glad you are back now.”

He turned his head back towards her and smiled. “And I’m not leaving again.”

“Good,” she said. “We need you, silly banter and all.”

“You know you love my swagger,” he said, and she knew he was raising his eyebrow under his mask.

A laugh escaped Hera’s mouth and she shook her head in amusement. “I’ll admit, I did miss it a little. But don’t go overboard with it.”

Kanan grinned. “I can’t make any promises there.”

Hera laughed again. Her previous worries had dissipated. Her father might never understand her completely, but Kanan did, her family did, and with their support nothing was impossible.  

 

* * *

 

 

**"Appreciation"**

Semi-inspired by a tumblr post, this drabble focuses on Ezra wanting to make something for Hera after looking her home and the Kalikori. Includes some Sabezra (platonic or romantic, up to interpretation) 

\--------

Ezra wanted to do something for Hera. She had lost her home and the Kalikori, something that connected her to her mother. Ezra knew from experience how hard it was losing a home, and he couldn’t even imagine what Hera must be feeling, especially since she had come up with the plan to destroy her house. The only question was, what could he do? He couldn’t get her home back for her, or her Kalikori. But maybe he could he could make a new one for her…

With Sabine’s help, Ezra managed to somewhat recreate the odd-looking totem. Though it had taken a while. The wood had been hard to find, but carving out enough time to work on it seemed to be even harder. After a good week or so they finally finished. But as Ezra looked at it, a frown formed on his face.

“Something’s missing.”

Sabine turned the piece over in her hand. It was a little bulkier and more rough around the edges than Hera’s, but it looked similar enough - at least in the shape. “Well if you ask me it could use some color.”

Ezra shook his head. “There wasn’t much color on it, just some markings. But I don’t remember them well enough.”

“Why don’t we add our own markings then? We can’t completely recreate it so why not add our own personal touch to it?”

A smirk grew on Ezra’s mouth. “You just want to paint it, don’t you?”

“Well, do you have any better ideas?” Sabine asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

Ezra looked at the Kalakori again, trying to remember the details on it, but he could only remember a few lines. He knew it wouldn’t be accurate. “Alright, what kind of paintings do you have in mind?”

A grin broke out on Sabine’s face. “I’m so glad you asked.”

An hour later they were both covered in paint. This was mostly because Sabine kept suggesting that Ezra change one thing or another and he had decided to paint her nose, just to make it even. But then she had retaliated, so much to the point that paint covered them and the walls. Thankfully the Kalakori had been spared from most of the splatter, but there were still a few dots on it, along with a few small paintings – mostly done by Sabine, though Ezra contributed too.

Sabine finished the last square, and when she leaned back Ezra couldn’t help but fling one more splatter of paint at her. She glared at him, speckles of paint freckled her face in a colorful but not unflattering way.

“Oh you want to start again?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow before flicking paint towards him.

Ezra lifted up his hand and focused, stopping the paint in the air and sending it back towards her with the Force.

“That’s cheating!” Sabine said, then proceeded to fling more paint at him, some he deflected, some he didn’t.

The room was filled with battle cries, and laughter. Their last bout hadn’t worn them out, they were both still filled with child-like enthusiasm. It had been too long since either of them had been able to just relax and have some fun. Unfortunately, the noise didn’t go unnoticed.

“What is going on in here?!?”

Ezra froze as he was about to fling more paint at Sabine when he heard Hera’s voice. His eyes flicked to the Kalikori before looking at her. “Hera. Hi, we were just uh…”

“Trying out a new painting technique,” Sabine said, saving him an explanation as she walked up beside him.

He gave her a quick smile in thanks. “Yeah, that’s totally what we were doing,” he said, trying to scoot in front of the Kalakori before Hera saw it. He didn’t think it was quite finished yet, it was a bit too messy at the moment, but he wasn’t fast enough.

“Is that a…Kalakori?” Hera said, her eyes widening in surprise as she stepped forward and picked it up. Examining the colorful piece. It had six cubes hanging from it, each had the name of a crew member on it, along with a symbol that corresponded with them.

“Uh…yeah. I wanted to make you something, since you lost the other one. I know it’s not the same but-“  
Ezra started explaining but stopped when Hera looked at him, a grateful smile was lighting up her face.

“It’s perfect.” Hera said. Then she placed it back on the table and walked over to Ezra and Sabine and placed a hand on each of their shoulders before pulling them into a hug. “Thank you.”

Ezra hugged her back and smiled, glad he could provide Hera with some comfort the way she provided comfort for him. He only wished he could give her everything she deserved, she did so much for him, but he knew that for her, this was enough.


End file.
